Brotherly Love?
by Writerbitch92
Summary: Total AU fic. An act of kindness can be turned into something deadly for all those participating. It is JxA, ExR. Ratting is mostly because of the contents of it. But please R


Title: Brotherly Love

Author: writerbitch92 (me)

Fandom: Twilight

Summary: Total AU fic. An act of kindness can be turned into something deadly for all those participating.

A/N: I wrote this story for my Creative Writing class. And my teacher loved it. I had just originally used their names for the fic but I thought that it is considered an AU fanfic. I hope that you like it. And please R&R there might be cookies involved.

Brotherly Love?

Jasper stood at the gallows the noose already around his neck. He was there standing about to be executed. He is being executed for a crime that he didn't commit, that is what he said. A crime that he didn't deserve to be killed for, a crime that was going to take his life away, or was it his fault; just as the clock struck six. There were people crowding around the center of the town. There were all there is see the guilty murderer hang. This might just have been because Jasper decided to be nice just for one day to his brother.

It wasn't that long ago when Jasper was just an ordinary young man. Who lived with his wife, Alice, in a nice little house. There were in a quite little town. It had a small population so everybody knew the others. Jasper did have a twin brother that lived in the outskirts of the little town. Nobody did like Emmett. He was an oddball. They looked so much alike but they personalities were the total opposite. Jasper hadn't heard from his little brother until one day he arrived at his doorstep.

There was knocking at the door of the little cottage.

"I'll get it," Jasper volunteered.

Alice was currently in the kitchen making something for lunch. When Jasper opened the door there stood Emmett in rags of clothes and looking like he hadn't shaved or bathed in weeks.

"Brother," Emmett said making a move to hug the older twin.

"Emmett is that you," Jasper asked hugging Emmett back trying not to make a face at the smell coming off of him.

"Who is it," Alice asked walking into the kitchen doorway drying her hands on a dishtowel. "Oh." She said seeing her brother-in-law.

Emmett, who was always jealous of his brother for getting such a girl, had this look in his eye when he saw the petite Alice. "Hi sister,"

"Alice why don't you go finish up those sandwiches," Jasper suggested not wanting her around his brother.

Even though she was already done with lunch, Alice nodded her head and walked back into the kitchen. The two brothers talked for awhile. It had seemed the Emmett was kicked out of where he was living. Rosalie his wife was having them break off the wedding. Rosalie is the ugly sister of cute little Alice and wanted to see if his older brother would take him in. After awhile Jasper broke and decided to let him stay in the guest room of the house. Jasper went to join his wife in the kitchen to eat. While Emmett went to the lone bathroom of the house and cleaned up.

When Emmett walked in he was all cleaned up. Wearing some of his brother's clothes he looked just like him. Jasper just being a little taller, this was mostly because he is the older one. Emmett came to sit down across the table from Alice while Jasper was sitting at the head. Alice had reluctantly made a place set for him and put a sandwich on it.

Jasper and Emmett caught up while they were eating. It seemed that Emmett and Rosalie had broken up a few months ago. And that Rosalie had moved out of town. Emmett had only been living at the house before he was kicked out. Jasper seemed to feel a little sympathy for his younger brother. But, Alice wasn't buying any of it.

Over the next week everything seemed normal for Adam. But this was because he didn't see what was happening while he wasn't in the room and Emmett and Alice were. It first started it seemed that they were accidental touches. Emmett would brush up against Alice's shoulder as he goes by. It then it escaladed to pats on the butt, flirting with her and trying to get her alone in a room.

It was now a month since that day that Emmett came to their house. It was Saturday and Jasper decided to go over to the local bar and kick back with some of his buddies. When Jasper went to ask his brother is he wanted to join him. He turned it down. It had seemed that he wasn't feeling that well. Jasper just shook it off and then left.

Alice was sitting in the living room watching the television. She knew that Jasper wasn't that far away. The bar was only a few blocks from their house. But she was still worried to be home all alone in the house with Emmett. It wasn't that much longer since Jasper did leave when she heard a noise from upstairs. It was from the direction of the guest room where Emmett was currently faking sick.

"Emmett," Alice asked.

There was no answer. Alice decided that it was just her imagination and continued watching TV. But there was somebody upstairs moving around. It was Emmett making his way downstairs. And before Alice knew it, Emmett was standing right behind her wielding a knife; Alice screamed.

Since it was a small town there wasn't that big of a police force. And they didn't see that much crime. And now something like this. Jasper came home a few hours later to see that his house had four police officers around the whole property. It seemed that they were waiting for him.

"What is going on here," Jasper asked one the of closes officers.

"It looks like you killed your wife and your brother," the young officer replied.

"Wait, what? Why would I do that? And I don't know what the heck you are talking about,"

"It is okay officer Flack," Chief Swan told the younger officer to step down.  
"Flack what is going on here," both Jasper and Flack had been good friends.

"Well it seems that you might have killed you sweet little wife and your brother."

"How could I? I was at the bar like I usually am on these days," Jasper exclaimed. Trying to play innocent.

"Well we shall see about that won't we," Swan replied.

"Can I please see them," Jasper pleaded.

"Just warning you it is pretty gruesome,"

Chief Swan let Jasper go past him and he then walked into the house. There was blood all over the living room. And there lying on the couch was Alice with her dress ripped in half and she was covered all over with her own blood. She was stabbed multiple times and the death cut was a slice to the neck. Emmett wasn't that far away. It seemed that he tried to save his sister. But he was killed with a stab to the back that hit his spine and instantly killed him. Feeling like he was going to hurl Jasper ran out of the house and went to throw up in the front yard.

Not that much longer after the finding of the horrendous crime scene poor Jasper Whitlock was arrested and tried for the murder of his wife and brother. The murder weapon had been a kitchen knife that was taken from the set that the family owned. There also was a set of clothes that Jasper was wearing to kill his brother. They were Adam's clothes so there was no other thought of whose they where.

The clothes did have the blood of both the victims. Emmett' was there because Jasper was the one who did kill him. But Alice's blood was there because after Jasper killed his brother he killed over her dead body.

During the trial Jasper tried to tell the judge that it wasn't him. But it seemed that nobody did believe him. There was eyewitness that saw Jasper commit the murder. Jasper tried to say that it was in self defense. That he killed his brother because he killed his wife. Since everyone did know everyone in the small town there were issues.

Some people didn't think that poor Jasper did it. But others did. And the people who thought that Jasper was guilty overruled the people who thought that he was innocent. So two days after his sentencing Jasper was to be hanged until death for the murder of Alice Whitlock and Emmett Whitlock.

Over his head is the structure that is holding the death noose. The one that is about to kill him. As the first ring of the new hour rang out, he knew that this was going to be the end. Jasper knew that this was going to be the end of his life. The final tone rang out, as the executioner pulled the lever Jasper said his good-byes as he fell to his doom. The rope around his neck fell until it got tensed and stopped running. There Jasper hanged just for his last few minutes of life. Unable to breathe and he just stayed there waiting for death to come and retrieve him.

Nobody knew the real crime that was committed here in the little town. But the truth, the whole truth was that Jasper came home to see Emmett killing his wife. Jasper saw him rape Alice right in front of his eyes and repeatedly stab her. It wasn't until Emmett took the killing blow of slitting Alice's neck did he notice that Jasper was home. But Jasper was able to grab the knife and stab his brother as he tried to get away.

This is what really happened. Three people died for no real reason. Maybe if Jasper never let Emmett in, maybe the three of them would still be in this life.


End file.
